googologywikiaorg-20200223-history
User talk:Jiawheinalt/someone's story
Source: "Hello!" Hello! Today I will teach you about Big Numbers! Now, what's the biggest number you can think of? 1,000? A million? A trillion? Infinity? If you thought Infinity, then slow down!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! If you thought a reasonably big number, ok. Let's start with a pretty big number, 1,000. A thousand has 3 zeroes. Then, there's a million (1,000,000). A million is a thousand thousands, or 1,000 squared. Then, there's a billion(1,000,000,000). A billion is a thousand millions! We continue the pattern: 1,000,000,000 1,000,000,000,000 1,000,000,000,000,000 1,000,000,000,000,000,000 Now, you might be thinking… "Why do I have to write all those zeroes? Isn't there a better way?" Yes, actually, there is! We can use a system called Standard Notation. So, in Standard Notation, you have the base… "OOO! OOO! I'm good at math! I'll take it from here!" "In this case, the base is 10. So, we have:" 10 "Then, you put in the number that's how many times you multiply that number by itself! For example:" 10³ "That means 10 times 10 times 10, or 10 times 10 three times! That's a thousand! Coincidentally, in Base Ten, the number above the 10 is also the number of zeroes after the one in the number! So, the number above is 1,000 or one thousand!" I got it, Golf Ball! You can stop! Anyway, instead of writing 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 you could write: 10⁴⁴ Now, we have another system! It's called Arrow Notation. So, let's go to a HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGE Number, Graham's Number! So, 3↑3 = 3^3, which is 27. 3↑↑3 = 3^3, 3 times! That is 3^27, or 7,625,597,484,987! But that's only the beginning! 3↑↑↑3 = 3↑↑7,625,597,484,987! BUT THAT'S STILL SMALL!!!!!!!!! 3↑↑↑↑3 = 3↑↑3, 3↑↑↑3 times!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But we're not at Graham's Number yet!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Now, 3↑↑↑↑3 also equals g1. And g2 is 3(g1 arrows)3!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And g3 is 3(g2 arrows)3!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! We can go all the way up to: g63 (3(g62 arrows)3), and then… g64 = Graham's Number!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Now, Graham's Number is an immersive number. People make up numbers larger than Graham's Number, but they are not official. So, let's make up some numbers. Let's call Graham's Number "hugenumber-1a". Graham's Number = hugenumber-1a For short, 1a. Graham's Number(1a arrows)Graham's Number = 1b 1c = Graham's Number(1b arrows)Graham's Number G = Graham's Number G(1c arrows)G = 1d G(999y arrows)G = 999z G(999z arrows)G = 1kz G(1kz arrows)G = 1k1z G(1k999z arrows)G = 1Mz Then, 1Gz… 1Tz 1Pz 1Ez 1Zz 1Yz 1Xz G(999X999Y999Z999E999P999T999G999M999k999z arrows)G = Monobig Monobig(Monobig arrows)Monobig = Diabig Diabig Triabig Quadrabig Quintabig Hexabig Heptabig Oktabig Novabig Mononumber Decanumber Hectonumber Kilonumber Meganumber Giganumber Gillanumber Teranumber Tetranumber Petanumber Pentanumber Exanumber Hexanumber Zettanumber Heptanumber Yottanumber Oktanumber Xennanumber Ennanumber Wekanumber Dekanumber Vundanumber Hendekanumber Udanumber Dodekanumber Tredanumber Trisdekanumber Sortanumber Tetradekanumber Rintanumber Pentadekanumber Quexanumber Hexadekanumber Peptanumber Heptadekanumber Ochanumber Oktadekanumber Nenanumber Enneadekanumber Minganumber Icosanumber Lumanumber Icosihenanumber Megamanumber Icosidanumber Gigamanumber Icositranumber Icositetranumber Icosipentanumber Icosihexanumber Icosiheptanumber Icosioktanumber Icosiennanumber Triacontanumber Tetracontanumber Pentacontanumber Hexacontanumber Heptacontanumber Oktacontanumber Enneacontanumber Ecetonumber Cetanumber Tousanumber Mousanumber Gousanumber Trousanumber Pousanumber Ousanumber Zousanumber Yousanumber Xousanumber Nousanumber Plexadus Duplexadus Triplexadus Quadriplexadus Quinplexadus Hexplexadus Heptaplexadus Octaplexadus Nonaplexadus Plexatrus Plexaquadrus Plexaquintus Plexahexus Plexaheptus Plexaoctus Plexanonus Monoshret Diashret Triashret Tetrashret Pentashret Hexashret Heptashret Oktashret Enneashret Dekashret Hendekashret Dodekashret Triadekashret Tetradekashret Pentadekashret Hexadekashret Heptadekashret Oktadekashret Enneadekashret Icosashret Icosanunashret Icosabibashret Icosatriashret Icosatetrashret Icosapentashret Icosahexashret Icosaheptashret Icosaoktashret Icosaenneashret Triacontashret Tetracontashret Pentacontashret Hexacontashret Heptacontashret Oktacontashret Enneacontashret Shrev Shrex Shrix Shrox Shrux Sont Sunt X-er X-erplex X-erplexadex X-erplexathrex X-erplexatetrex X-erplexapentex X-erplexahexex X-erplexaheptex X-erplexaoctex X-erplexanonex X-orplex X-urplex DoubleX TripleX QuadrupleX QuintupleX SextupleX SeptupleX OctupleX NonupleX DecupleX UndecupleX DuodecupleX TredecupleX QuattuordecupleX QuindecupleX SexdecupleX SeptendecupleX OctdecupleX NondecupleX VigupleX TrigupleX QuadragupleX QuinquagupleX SexagupleX SeptuagupleX OctagupleX NonagupleX CentupleX KilupleX MegupleX GigaupleX TerupleX PetupleX ExupleX ZettupleX YottupleX NinupleX DeciliX